It has been conventionally known that carbon materials having a graphene structure, such as graphite, carbon nanotube, graphene, and exfoliated graphite, can improve the physical properties of resins by dispersing them in the resins.
For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a composite material including an olefin resin and finely-divided graphite particles dispersed in the olefin resin. Patent Literature 1 teaches that adding finely-divided graphite particles to an olefin resin can impart physical properties such as electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, and high elastic modulus to the olefin resin.
Patent Literature 2 listed below discloses a method for producing a resin composite material, in which a resin composition including a resin and a carbon material having a graphene structure is subjected to a shear force under predetermined conditions and then kneaded. Patent Literature 2 teaches that the production method is capable of yielding a resin composite material with enhanced mechanical strength.